This is what brothers are for
by Ihatechoosinganame
Summary: In a world where the war never ended, Harry Potters older brother and his two closest friends are enlisted into the hit wizards to fight the death eaters. Accepting there new place, they fight for there brothers and family. Rated for potential violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: anything recognizable I do not own.

I am going to be mainly focusing on Damien Potters group, not Harrys. I hope you don't mind. Also, not only did I get this story from the Harry Potter books but also from Dean Brody's song brothers. I was listening to it and was sort of wondering what would happen if Harry Potter had a brother to look out for him. The war never ended. It just kept getting worse until they forcibly enlist people into the fight.

Damien Potter was Harrys Idol. He was always there for him when his own father couldn't be. He was a fifth year. He was turning 16 that day. Harry couldn't wait to give his brother the present he had made in class. Harry was only a first year and thought Damien hung the moon. Then again so did everyone else. Damien was a happy, funloving student and was one of the most popular students in the school gaining friends in all houses with his good nature.

With a war going on, to Harry, Damien had been his everything. he taught him to fly a broom, to cast spells, to catch a snitch. Their father had died five years before, so Damien became both brother and father. He also became mother as their mother died weeks before school started up.

However, with a war raging on outside the doors of Hogwarts, things would not be happy between the broken family of two for very long.

It was his sixteenth birthday and Damien was sitting talking with his roommates, Oliver Woods and Percy Weasley. His two best friends. As Harry made his way over followed by his own friends, Neville his godbrother, Ronald and Hermione.

The moment Harry was seen, Damien quickly ended his conversation and turned his focus to the eleven-year-old. "Hey kiddo," Damien said grinning, roughling his already messy hair.

Harry just grinned back not bothered by the action. He was too excited to give his brother his birthday present. "I got you a present."

"Did you now," Damien said surprised, he wasn't able to go to Hogsmeade and he'd not requested money for owl order. "You didn't have to do that Snidge."

Harry handed him the package likely more excited then the teen who was about to open his gift. Damien opened it slowly drawing a pout from his brother. When the package was opened, it revealed a necklace. It was similar to a flat of metal but had his name, date of birth on it but also Demon which was what their dad had called him. It was a lot like the dog tags muggle soldiers wore. Something that both of them had been interested in growing up. Their grandfather on there mothers side had had a set and she had told them stories…back before she went a bit crazy seeking revenge for the death of her husband.

"Merlin snidge," Damien said pulling him into a hug knowing that he had to have worked hard on it. The dog tags reminding them both of a better time when they weren't just a family of two. "Thanks kid, I love it."

Harry just grinned. "any plans for your birthday?"

"Donno, maybe we could go get cake from the elves and eat so much mom would have our arses," Damien suggested mentioning their parents hurt but he would never let his brother see that, "Like we use to do with dad. Do you remember that kiddo?"

Harry nodded quickly though he mostly remembered through the stories Damien had told him. Damien hadn't wanted Harry to forget his father. Despite being gone continuously during war efforts. He was a good father. A good man. It wasn't fair they lost him so soon and their mother a short time later. Still, there losses were one of many in the war which tore apart families. "Yeah, it sounds like fun."

The owls began arriving and everyone froze at the red envelope. Damien closed his eyes knowing before it landed. As did his friends. They had expected it to come but they didn't expect it so soon. On his birthday. Usually they would wait a few days the send the red enveloped letter. They knew it was coming, Harry however did not.

He froze unable to believe it. He began shaking violently. The eleven-year-old couldn't believe it was real. He silently wished it wasn't real, but it was as Damien took the letter with his name on it. "no no no," he said desperately. "Please no Damien."

"Snidge," Damien said softly. "It will be okay Snidge."

"NO," He shouted running out.

Everyone knew what they red letter meant. It meant that he was inducted into the hit wizards. It meant he was going to war and fighting the death eaters. Damien got up and took off after Harry calling his name.

Despite their only being a couple seconds difference in their leaving the great hall. Damien couldn't find his brother anywhere and returned to the common room hoping he had went back. "Damien," Percy said looking to his friend. "I am so sorry."

Damien punched the wall angrily. He had known it was coming. No surprise. Still the broken look in his brother's eyes tore his heart apart. It wasn't fair. This war should have ended long before. Before kids the age of Hogwarts students was forced to go fight battles. Before eleven-year-old children knew what it was like to lose their father, there godfather and honorary uncle, there mother and now potentially losing the only family he had left. "Fuck Percy, I need to find my brother, where are yours? They can always find him."

"Here," Fred said leading Harry into the room. All of them had dark expressions on their faces. As if he had already died.

"Harry," Damien said gently crouching down so he was closer to his brother's height.

Harry wiped his eyes trying to be brave for his brother but he was terrified to lose him. At eleven, he did not really understand why it had to be him. Why he of all people had to leave for war, to fight battles. "Why does it have to be you? Damien there's got to be a way to get you out of it. Please you can't leave me too."

"Harry," Damien said forcing him to look at him. Needing his brother to understand. He may not want it but he knew what he had to do. He would do this for Harry. No matter how hard it was, he would do this for his brother. "I have to do this."

He shook his head defiantly, "No you don't."

"Harry, this...I have to do this. It is what brothers are for," Damien stated.

"What do you mean," Harry demanded not understanding what that had to do with anything, "You could die I can't lose you too. Everyone...they've killed everyone I can't lose you too Demon."

"Snidge, I need to do this," Damien said gently knowing in his heart it was what he had to do even if at the moment it hurt. "It is what brothers are for. I need to fight so you never have to. So, you can live free. So, you never have to face them."

"Someone else can fight," Harry said.

Damien kissed his forehead. "No Harry, I have to fight. Don't worry, I will come back for you Snidge. I won't let them take anything else from you kid. I promise. I will find a way to end this, so you never have to face this choice."

"Promise you will come home. I can't lose you too."

Damien looked him in the eyes, "I promise I will not leave you alone Harry. I promise I will do everything in my power and come home to you."

Damien stood up and looked to Percy his features cool and serious, needing his friend to make him a promise. They had spoken about the possibility but now that it was here, he didn't feel prepared. "You take care of my brother, summer you take him home with you if I can't."

Percy shook his head shocking everyone, "I can't Damien. You know as well as I do that my birthdays in a week. I am right with you top of the year, I turn 16."

No one had put that together, except the others facing the decision. "What," Fred demanded shocked having never thought that was even a possibility. His brother, his rule following prefect older brother couldn't possibly be going to war. "What do you mean you...no no way."

Percy looked to the twins knowing they would take it worse than Ronald. "I'm sorry Fred, George I thought you would know. I will get a letter on my sixteenth birthday and I have no intention of fighting it. One from every family. I won't let it be one of you. Bill and Charlie were gone before they started enlisting. I go or one of you will have to and I can't let them do that."

Damien looked to Oliver knowing his older brother was in the hit wizards. He would not have to enlist, "Don't look at me mate. I'll be out there watching your back and keeping you both alive. I don't got the grades you do but I put down my name. I'll be gone before Christmas."

Damien wasn't entirely surprised but they had never made a final decision on it. At least that they spoke of. "This isn't fair," Harry stated angrily. He was losing his brother and his brothers friends. It just wasn't fair. "Why can't the adults fight the war."

"Because they failed to," Percy stated knowing nothing he could say would make it easier. "They had their chance. Now its falling on our heads and we won't let it fall on yours."

"So, because the ministry fucked up you have to go fight," George demanded angrily.

Percy gave his brothers a hug. "It's exactly as Damien said. It's what brothers are for. Now, you both take care of Ron and Harry. I spoke with dad, he agreed that if Damien got enlisted Harry can live with us. You take care of him or we both know Damien will come back and kick your arses."

They nodded completely serious. Harry and Damien were as good as family already. "We promise," Fred said seriously. "When...when do you go?"

"The next training group start October 31st so we have a month, my birthdays October 14th," Percy stated.

"I'll get my letter soon, I'm already sixteen but they send the freely enlisted letters by October 1st," Oliver stated.

Damien looked to his brother, "I will come home Harry, I promise and this entire month I will spend every minute with you," Damien promised. "Okay baby brother?"

"I don't want you to go," Harry stated.

"I know Snidge, I know now we need to go down, bug the house elves and get lots and lots of cake and Ice-cream and chocolate. We will eat it till we puke and I think that we can have a sleep over in my dorms."

"I believe there's a girl I might stay with in the old classroom," Oliver stated knowing the two of them would need more time to come to terms with being separate. One at school and one at home wasn't the same as one going off and fighting a war.

Percy nodded, "I am sure the twins will put me up for the night, just the two of you for the night."

Damien gave them a grateful smile, "Come on snidge. Buck up. It's my birthday, no tears on my birthday."

He didn't look happy but followed Damien out anyways. He'd do anything for his older brother and if he needed him to buck up, he would. He might not be happy about it but he would do it anyways. "Will the kid be okay," Angelina asked worriedly. "Damien's been worried sick about him."

"You would be too," Percy said bluntly. "There grandparents were killed in their home when Harry was one. There dad was a hit wizard, high up. He was killed back when Harry was 6 and Damien was 11. Their mom died Last summer. There godfathers or uncles are currently Missing in Action, Sirius Black should have gained custody, but he was reported missing before their mother's death. Believed dead. There uncle Remus went undercover in a group and was never heard from again. Both are either dead or worse. They are all each other has. No other family except some muggles they have never met."

"I never knew they lost that many people," Fred stated horrified. He had lost family, uncles and aunts but their immediate family was still intact. He still had both parents and even living grandparents. None of his brothers had been killed. He couldn't imagine how the eleven-year-old felt.

Percy looked to the twins. "Which is why you need to take care of the kid for Damien because we can't. He will be coming to live with us during the summer since there will be no way for us to get the summer off. It's up to you both to take care of him."

"We will," George promised, "you're sure there's no way for you to get out'?"

Percy gave George a hug. "I wouldn't even if I could. Sorry Georgie. It needs to be done. Someone has to fight and this war has to end. Before there's nothing left to fight for."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Anything you can recognize belongs to someone else. I only own what I changed of the story. I hope you enjoy.**

The weasleys were shocked when they got the letter from his son. Percy wrote occasionally but none of the kids had ever made a trip home during the year before. Especially after asking that both his older brothers, and his parents and sister were present. Since Percy wouldn't ask that for no reason the two eldest took a week off work and came home.

Oliver and Damien were with Percy watching his back. Mainly as moral support, same as they would be for Oliver when it was time to tell his mother that he had enlisted. They were more worried seeing all three teenagers present.

. "Boys, is there something wrong," Arthur asked worriedly letting them inside. It wasn't as if something had happened at school. If it was, they'd have been informed by the staff. At least that's what he hoped.

Percy hesitated in responding. Damien gently placed his hand on his friend's shoulder reminding him that they were there for him. "Dad, I've been enlisted," Percy stated.

That had not been what anyone was expecting. Each of them hoped they heard him wrong. He couldn't have meant he had been enlisted into the hit wizards or auror force. He was a child. At least in the case of the older two boys, they had been gone long enough to not understand how things were. His parents however knew a bit better and looked at their son in horror. "What do you mean enlisted," Charlie demanded.

Percy looked to all of them, eerily calm. Too calm. He only ever looked this calm when he was trying to keep control over himself. "You know exactly what I mean Charlie. I got my notice three days ago, but I've known it was coming for over a year. I leave October 31st to begin training with Oliver and Damien. I've been enlisted into the Ministries hit wizard force."

Molly sat down shaking, sobbing into her hands causing Percy to cringe. He hated it when his mother cried. It didn't happen often but when it did, it was heart wrenching. "No we will find a way to get you out of this, you don't belong on a war ground," Bill stated. He wasn't going to just let his baby brother end up at war. He couldn't just stand by and let it happen.

Percy shook his head, "No Bill, the enlisting are not something that we choose. I am top of my year, I don't know why everyone seems surprised. One from every family as is tradition. I won't let it fall to the twins when they turn 15."

"I'll sign up," Bill aid shocking everyone since he had never before shown any interest in fighting. He liked his cursebreaking and travelling too much. "I will enlist that way you can finish school."

"Nice offer but no," Percy said having partially expected that response from his brothers. They were not overly close, too much of an age difference but they loved him.

"Why not," Charlie demanded, "we are older, one of us will take our families position."

Percy looked to his friends and Arthur understood without a word being said. Those three were too close for anything else. He knew his son wouldn't let his friends fight on their own. "First, you both have dual citizenship, you cannot be forced to fight or when the enlisting started you would have been the first chosen. Any way we look at it, I scored too high. Second in my year in Defense, first in charms, third in Transfigurations. I am the perfect recruit. No, I have already accepted my enlistment."

:"Why," Charlie demanded their parents too shocked to even speak yet. "Why just accept it?"

"Because I am tired of the class sizes getting smaller and smaller every year. Students just stop coming back and their obituaries show up in the profit. I won't wait and see Fred, George, Ron or Ginny's names on the back page," Percy stated clearly annoyed since they seemed to have missed the worst of it by leaving. "I am going to do something to end this war because they deserve to live long happy lives being able to work where they want to, marry whom they choose and live free from worrying about death eater attacks."

Arthur finally found his voice. "it's not your job to fight."

"I has to be," Percy stated wishing they understood. "Because no one else will take it. Look dad, you work in muggle protections, trying to stop muggle baiting attacks. You also have a bad back from hex damage. You can't fight but I've watched my friends lose their parents, brothers, and sisters. I can't just sit around and not try to stop my own family from becoming just another name on the obituary page."

"Your only sixteen," Arthur protested having hoped he had more time before he had to worry about his sons joining the fight. He had hoped long enough for the fighting to end. He himself had fought in the beginning, before an attack left him too damaged to do much more then clean up. "Your too young."

"I am not too young dad," Percy stated. "No one is too young anymore. Look, I am doing this despite knowing how much you don't want me to. I just wanted to let you all know face to face. Especially as I will be out of contact for a while. We begin training for November 1st and we will be out of touch until December. Perhaps longer. I just wanted to let you know and hopefully have your support."

Arthur had never seen his third son so determined about something before. he understood he couldn't stop it even if he wanted to, even if Percy wanted to. It made him feel helpless. He always knew his kids could die but this put him on the frontlines directly in the line of fire. He didn't want to burry his children and it was becoming a distinct possibility that someday, he would be forced to.

It was the place no one wanted their kids. And yet as he looked at Percy he could see that he was determined to do this not for himself but for his family. He couldn't hold it against him. He couldn't be prouder despite wishing against it. "Percy, I love you. You're my son and I hope one day you will know how hard this is for me to support. When you have children of your own. I will support anything you do, and I am always proud of you. I don't want you to fight. I wish I could protect you from this, but I understand."

Percy hugged his father knowing how hard it would be for him, "Thank you."

"You're really doing this," Bill demanded shocked.

"Yeah, I already told Fred George and Ron," Percy stated. "Twins are taking it really hard. Which brings up a very important point."

"What," Arthur asked.

Percy looked to Damien who gave him a weak smile. "I spoke to you after Mrs. Potter was killed, about Damien and Harry living with us for the summers."

"Yes," Arthur said nodding remembering the conversation about his sons friends who were orphaned like so many others. He'd never have denied them a place to stay.

"Damien was the first enlisted and well, his parents are dead, his godparents, Harrys godparents, there uncle frank and honestly nearly every aunt and uncle they have or family friends their parents had. The only ones left are not in any position to take care of an 11 year old. We were hoping your offer is still open and you can take Harry with you on holidays," Percy stated.

Arthur looked to Damien and wanted to assure him of the fact his brother was welcome and would be protected, "both of you are always welcome in my home, we will set up another bed in Rons room for Harry."

"I've sent a notice to the goblins giving you access to my pay vaults to use for anything Harry needs, food and stay the lot," Damien stated beyond grateful that the man was willing to open his home to them. "I don't know whether or not I will get there for his Christmas or for the summer. Depends on where they station us and what positions they will set us to."

"You don't need to do that, Harrys no trouble," Arthur said having been willing to take him in without the stipe end Damien was saying.

"I want to Mr. Weasley," Damien stated since it meant everything to know his brother was safe. "I don't want him stuck with virtual strangers. He trusts your sons; the twins look out for him and Ron's one of his best friends. I appreciate you letting him stay."

"As I said, you both are always welcome in my home," Arthur said giving him a hug.

"Thank you, sir," Damien said.

Arthur then hugged the other two boys. "You three had best look out for each other. I'll be expecting all three of you home every chance you can get; do you understand me."

"Yes sir," Oliver said offering him a grin, grateful to be included. "I got your sons back Uncle A…you know I do."

"I know and you had best come home too," Arthur returned. "No pulling stupid stunts. All three of you are to come home."

They nodded hoping they could keep the promise. Molly finally caught her Barings pulling all three of her boys into a hug. Damien wondered how she managed to get him, Oliver and Percy into the hug but he was just comforted by the fact that she did. He missed the hug of a mother. They left after again being made to promise to look out for each other.


End file.
